A New Home
by Skyy Autumn
Summary: A young heir and heiress find themselves in numerous unpredictable events, including a home destroyed, forbidden romance, and evil in the strangest places. All they know is to follow their hearts, and not let others decide their fates.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A dry wind blew over the once snow-covered mountains; a drought killed off the life of the great circle of life. The barren plant life was shriveled up, the streams were dry, and the snow had turned into dead grass. Nothing was the way the Great Kings had planned for their sons and daughters, but they could do nothing but watch the suffering from their eternal resting place.

A beautiful young lioness sighed while staring up at the stars on a usual dry night. Dust clouds usually covered up these heavenly bodies, but tonight was a full moon, and everything in the sky shone brilliantly. The white lioness stared into the moon-lit sky, wondering to herself if anybody was watching over her and the pride that she held to her so dearly. She prayed every night that the rain season would stop delaying and fill up her once-magnificent land with life and hope.

Sighing once again to herself, she ended her praying and walked silently back to her home. There was no snow to crunch underneath her paws, but instead dirt and rocks. She missed the cool chill of snow, and throughout the long dry season almost forgot what it felt like. Thankfully, she kept her memories very close to her, although some, in fact most, were painful.

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from a shriveled up bush._ Probably just a fox_, she thought, and continued walking. Although she knew she was alone, she felt an ominous feeling that something was stalking her. She paused for a moment to sniff the air, and the strong scent of lion shocked her. _Nobody comes out here but me_, she growled to herself. She crouched down, prepared to attack, but a shadow jumped out of the bush and landed on her back.

The white lioness snarled and threw her attacker off, but the challenger pounced into the air again. She tried to run away, but the opponent landed on her, pinning her to the ground. "Gotcha, sis." The attacker smirked, and got off of the white lioness to sit down.

"What are you doing, Adia?" the white lioness snarled to her younger sister. "I came out here to get some peace and quiet away from _you_!"

Adia, a teenage golden lioness, grinned and laughed. "I came out here to make sure you didn't get any peace and quiet, Nyimba. You're such a loser, wandering around alone at night while _real _ queens are lying asleep in their dens. Oh wait…that's because they're not stupid, like you!"

Nyimba growled, "Well you're just jealous that I was chosen to be the next queen. You may have pretend friends, but nobody loves the second best!"

Adia roared and unsheathed her long, black claws. "Everybody loves me because I'm simply better. Mum and Dad must have had some sort of accident when they chose you to be their heir. I'm prettier, smarter, stronger, and not a stupid loser!"

Nyimba unsheathed her claws, but slid them back in, not wanting to start a fight. "You're none of those things, Adia. Your jealousy is going to be the death of you one day, just wait and see." Nyimba snapped with an ominous tone, and began to walk away from her angered sister. Unfortunately, Adia had no plans of letting her sister walk away without a fight.

A tan lioness jumped out from the same bush Adia had hidden in, and blocked Nyimba from escaping. With a laugh, she said, "What's the matter, oh-so-wise Queen Nyimba? You can't get past a lowly lioness like me?"

Nyimba calmly spoke, "I don't want to fight you, Jamali, or you, Adia. Just let me go back home."

Adia stalked toward her sister with a menacing smile on her face. "There's no way you're going home in one piece unless you apologize."

"Yeah, apologize to the _true _ princess!" Jamali repeated in a cool tone.

"I'm not going to apologize for what you started!" Nyimba protested. The two evil lionesses were now circling the white princess, claws extended and teeth glistened as they formed into snarls.

"Fine, have it your way!" Adia roared and raked her claws across her sister's face. Nyimba extended her claws and pounced at the golden lioness, anger and hate spreading through her body like a wildfire. She dug her claws into her sister's pelt, ripping fur from her body, but Adia's sidekick Jamali knocked the white lioness off of her. Nyimba flew through the air, and landed on a sharp rock, which cut into her side and opened a bloody gash.

Nyimba attempted to rise to her paws, but fell back down. "You're a monster, Adia! Even hell doesn't have a place for you!" she growled softly.

The two teenage lionesses stood over Nyimba, and Adia chuckled, "I'll go up to the Great Kings when I die, because I'm so much better than you. Our parents may be blind to it, but everybody else, even the Great Kings see it." She looked at Jamali and ordered, "Go back to the dens and tell everybody that our dear little princess had an 'accident', and needs assistance."

Jamali nodded and sprinted to the Great Rocks, where the Northland pride's dens were. Adia sat down and began to lick the blood off of herself quickly to hide the evidence of her attack.

"Why don't you just kill me? You've tortured me since you were old enough to do it. If you want to be the next queen so badly, then why not take me out of my misery?" Nyimba coughed.

Adia continued licking her blood-soaked paws and didn't answer the question until she had finished. "Two things dear sister: firstly, I'm far too lazy to be a queen. Second, torturing you is my hobby. If I killed you, I'd have to be responsible for our pride _and _ wouldn't have a fun sport."

Nyimba nodded and closed her eyes, letting tears run down her cheeks. _Someone please kill the evil witch_, she prayed silently before sinking into unconsciousness.

**Hey guys! This is my first story to publish on this website...I hope I get some reviews! **

**I DON'T own The Lion King, but I own all of these characters.**

**~Skyy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In another land many miles away, with a totally different landscape, lived another pride of lions. Their land was covered by swamps, which made life difficult, even in times where the weather was fine. The lions' ancestors settled in the swamps long ago, and adapted to the harsh conditions, making it a home for the next generations.

Another young lion wandered alone through the swamps, his red fur glowing in a pale shade in the full moonlight. He was walking at a fast pace, obviously trying to avoid something. Every single sound, from the croak of a toad, to the rustle of a bush made his pelt prickle with fear. Normally a grown lion such as himself would not be afraid of anything, but the red lion was terrified of being seen.

His quick walking slowed as he crouched to the ground in a stalking position. _She's watching me_, he thought to himself, and shuddered off the disgust. He stalked forward, his paws touching the moss-covered ground so softly that it didn't make a noise. The cowardly red lion needed to find a place to hide, but would rather get to a place silently and slowly, rather than loud and fast.

His slow pace came to an immediate halt when he sensed something big behind him. He listened carefully, but only heard the sounds of the swamp. Annoyed by his lack of hearing, he switched his focus to his nose, which proved to be more reliable. One whiff of the air confirmed his fears of being watched. He growled with annoyance, and darted to the right.

_I can outrun her_, he decided, and pounded away faster then he had ever run before. Although he was sprinting at a speedy pace, he heard the thudding of the stalker's paws right behind him. His instincts told him to speed up, but his body thought otherwise. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, and the chase exhausted his limbs. The skinny red lion came to a halt, bracing for an attack.

"Asani!" the lioness growled and leapt into the air, landing on his back, which caused him to crash to the ground. The attacker, a skinny light red lioness, pressed her muzzle to Asani's neck. Although he was sure she was going to bite him, she licked him and exclaimed, "Why did you leave me, silly?"

Asani groaned and pushed the lioness off. "Why did I leave you? I left because I needed some _alone_ time away from you - I mean…everybody."

The lioness gave him a blank stare, but started talking almost immediately, "But baby, I hunted down a_ huge_ crocodile that I thought we could share!"

Asani growled, "Zahur you know that hunts are for the whole pride, not just you and me. The survival of our pride is dependant on that rule, and without it we would all die!"

Zahur looked down at her paws and whispered, "But I thought the kings and queens ate first."

Asani growled louder, "We aren't the King and Queen, though!" He paced back and forth and sighed, "Well…not _yet_, at least."

Zahur purred and nuzzled the angry prince. "I'll take the prey back home." She knew that she was off-the-hook when Asani sighed and paced. She also knew it meant he was troubled, but she didn't care as long as he wasn't mad at her.

Asani nodded, and watched as she took off back home. Instead of following her, the red lion walked in the opposite direction, his thoughts spinning. _Why can't I have two minutes of peace away from_ her_? She's driving me mad!_

He sighed and plopped down in a field of grass. Asani, the future King of the Southlands, already had enough stress with his responsibilities, but his mate, Zahur, was making his life even worse. _A mate is supposed to help a king with his problems, but she either ignores them or makes them worse!_ Several things went through his mind, including leaving home, or leaving Zahur for someone else, but he shook off the thoughts and stood up to walk home.

_I'll never be able to leave; this is my home, and becoming the King is my destiny._

**So this is chapter 2...and I really wasn't pleased with it. Oh well...enjoy!**

**I don't own Lion King but I do own the characters**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on, Badrani!" Nyimba yelled playfully. "Catch me!"

A large white lion stopped to catch his breath. "You're too fast for me, Nyimba! Where are you taking me, anyway?" he panted.

Nyimba looked at her tired friend and laughed, "You'll see, ya big slowpoke!" She took off in a sprint again, looking over her shoulder occasionally to check and see if Badrani was following. Although he was a good distance behind her, he managed to run the rest of the way.

She stopped in front of the mouth of a cave and yelled to her friend, "We're here!"

Badrani caught up to her and tilted his head. "Where are we?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

Nyimba smiled and said, "You'll see." She walked cautiously into the cave, being careful not to tread on a sharp stone or hit her head on a stalactite. Badrani followed close behind her, slightly afraid of the dark cave. Eventually, they submerged into complete darkness, unable to see even right in front of them. Nyimba felt her friend's shaky breath on her, and reassured him that they were almost at the destination.

They walked in the dark for what seemed like hours, although it was actually a few minutes before Nyimba saw a bright light in the distance. She widened her eyes with excitement, and sprinted to the light. "We're here, Badrani! Hurry up!" She came to a halt at the cave opening, and gasped at the amazing sight. An icy clearing was a few feet below them with a frozen pond in the middle. Although this icy wonderland was underground, a few openings in the roof had allowed snow to fall in. Due to the drought, not much snow was left in the cave, but some had been preserved.

Badrani roared and jumped into a pile of snow, rolling around. Nyimba purred and slid down the ledge she was standing on, landing in snow. The cool sensation made her purr with delight, and she laid down, belly upwards, on the frozen ground. She closed her eyes and smiled, hoping that this weather would come back to her home soon.

"It's great, isn't it?" Badrani purred as he lay down next to his best friend.

She nodded, but switched her expression to a serious one. "You can't tell anybody about this place. You can't tell your mom or your sister because _nobody_ can know."

Badrani dipped his head in acknowledgment and purred, "It can be our little secret."

Nyimba grinned and nuzzled her head under his chin. "You're my best friend, Badrani, and I trust you more than anybody."

The white and grey lion licked the white and black lioness' head and whispered, "I trust you too." He looked down at his paws and shakily whispered, "I…I love you, Nyimba. I know we are young, but I want to be your mate. There's no other lioness out there that is as wonderful and beautiful as you, and I want you to be mine."

Nyimba gasped and opened her eyes wide. She was speechless, and didn't have a clue what to think of her friend's words. _He__'__s __my __best __friend! __I__'__ve __never __loved __him__ like__ a__ mate__…__more __like__ a __brother!__ Then__ again,__ all__ of__ the__ other__ lions __in __my __pride__ are either too young or old__,__ and__ a __nomad__ isn__'__t__ likely__ to __visit__ our__ barren __pridelands. __He__'__s__ the__ obvious__ choice__ to __be__ my__ mate__ and__ the __future__ king._

Badrani saw Nyimba's confused expression, and immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything…well, I did _mean_ it, but f you don't feel the same way, though, we can still be friends-"

Nyimba interrupted him, "I love you too." She nuzzled his chin and purred, "I really love you, and I want to be your mate."

Badrani's face beamed with happiness, and he licked Nyimba's shoulder fur softly. She closed her eyes and purred with bliss; she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her new mate. She couldn't wait to rule with him, and someday have cubs and even grand cubs. _My __life__ is __starting __to __get__ so__ much__ better_, she thought before Badrani spoke again.

"We better get back home to make the announcement." He mumbled between licks.

The lioness nodded and stood up. "You'll have to catch me first!" she laughed playfully, and jumped back onto the ledge, running away.

* * *

><p>They ran all of the way home, bursting with the energy of their new love. Badrani had no trouble keeping up with Nyimba, and they ran side-by-side until they spotted something in the distance. They stopped running once they saw the object, and stalked up to it. "What is <em>that<em>?" Nyimba questioned. It was a big, yellow machine that was bigger than an elephant. It reeked of horrible smells, but Badrani recognized one scent.

"This belongs to humans." He growled. "I've seen them before, hunting the other animals with long sticks. I even seen them take on a cheetah; their machine was faster than it."

Nyimba wondered why they were so close to her home, and realized that the pride would be in danger. "We have to get back home, now!" she snarled, and sprinted back to her pride's dens.

As they got close, smoke from a fire started choking them, and the flames could be seen surrounding their home. Nyimba gasped, and realized that they had arrived too late. Badrani immediately ran to the source of the flames to save his family, but Nyimba stood and stared in shock. _My __home,__ my __kingdom,__ all_ gone, she thought. She roared and charged toward the burning dens to help her pride escape.

_Please, don't let anybody be dead! Please, Great Kings, keep my pride safe._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Days after the incident with Zahur, Asani was lying in his den alone. Due to the fact that most of his days were busy with his princely duties, he liked to spend his free time alone in the peace of his den. Unfortunately, his relaxation was sometimes cut short.

"Asani!" his father called.

The young lion growled and rose to his feet, annoyed by the interruption. _Can__'__t __a __lion__ get__ a __few__ seconds __to__ himself__ around__ here_, he snarled in his head.

He walked out of the den and saw his father standing a few feet away, looking out at the distance. Shani, his father, looked very much like Asani, with red fur and a black mane, but his body had gray fur mixed in, and a gray chin tuft. "What is it, Dad?" Asani questioned in an annoying tone.

"You're becoming lazy, Asani." His father didn't switch his gaze as he spoke in a stern voice.

_As __if __you__ aren__'__t __lazy_, Asani thought. Shani spent most of his free time in his den ordering other lions to do things. He rarely left the den, especially in the last few years. Asani stared at his aging dad, and noticed that his fur was dull and he looked scrawny. Since there was plenty of prey in the pride, and malnutrition couldn't cause his father's strange appearance, Asani guessed that Shani's age was finally starting to take a toll on him.

"I'd like to take you around our lands today, because it will soon be your complete responsibility." Shani turned to face his son and began to walk away, Asani following.

_You__ may __say__ that __like__ you__'__re __dying,__ but__ I__ know__ you __still__ have __life __in__ you_, Asani thought as they walked. When he realized that his dad was walking down the same path that he took Asani on as a little cub, the young lion protested. "But I've been everywhere in the Kingdom!"

Shani grinned and began to laugh. "You haven't been _everywhere_, son. You're young, so there's still room for you to learn." He told the annoyed lion before breaking into a sprint. Asani padded behind his father, now curious to see where they were going.

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Asani growled as he surveyed the area his father brought him to. Plain gray rocks were the only landform in the barren land, which formed dens. The place smelt atrocious, like a bunch of dead animals were rotting between the rocks.<p>

"I know it doesn't look like much, but what lives here provides our pride a lot of food." Shani pointed his muzzle at one of the dens, where a spotted canine emerged to greet the lions.

"Shani, what are you doing here? We gave you the biggest water buffalo that the pack caught today! Surely your pride doesn't need any more." The small black, orange, and white animal snarled.

Shani was not amused by the dog's tone and roared loudly, causing the spotted dog to run away with its tail tucked beneath its legs. Asani's father was nearly three times the size of the canine, so it was quicker then the old king, yet Shani pounded after the spotted creature. Other wild dogs poked their heads out of the dens to see the sight, and murmured to each other. Shani had managed to pin down the nearly all black dog and snapped at its face.

Asani sat down and watched the fight in terror. _Don__'__t__ tell __me__ he__'__s__ going __to __kill__ the __poor__ creature_, he thought in panic. He opened his mouth to speak against the fight, but was interrupted by a series of loud barks.

"Shani, my good friend," a male wild dog howled, "Is there a reason to attack one of my pack members?"

Shani released the dog, which growled something to himself and limped away. "There's a reason to teach young, arrogant pups a lesson when they smart off to the top predator." Shani growled, but changed his expression from a scowl to a grin, and nuzzled the dog who had just spoken.

_That__ must__ be__ the __leader_, Asani assumed.

Asani's father beckoned his son, who walked up to the two friends. "Asani, I'd like you to meet Akida. He is the leader of this pack." Shani introduced him to the dog.

Asani dipped his head, "It's very nice to meet you."

Akida smiled and said, "It's an honor to meet you, Prince Asani. If it weren't for your pride's protection, the hyenas would have slaughtered my pack by now."

_So __that__'__s __what__ they __get__ for__ helping __our__ food__ supply_, Asani thought to himself.

"Speaking of hyenas, there's some things I'd like to discuss with you alone Akida." Shani told the wild dog leader.

"Alright, we can go to my den." The two leaders began to walk away, but Akida turned his head to say something to Asani. "My daughter is in the clearing to the left if you'd like to meet her. She'll be the next alpha of our pack, so you two will be working together one day."

_Anything__ to__ get__ away __from__ this __revolting__ stench!_ Asani sprinted in the direction that the wild dog said to go. He wondered what the daughter would be like. Right before he reached the clearing that the female dog was in, he heard voices talking to each other. "Now, now, I can't date _all_ of you!" a female panted.

"Then who do you pick?" a male growled. Two other males asked the same question, and Asani could tell that the female was distressed.

_That __might__ be __the __leader__'__s__ daughter_, Asani realized. He growled and got into a stalking position, hiding between the tall grasses. Then, he lunged to the spot where the dogs were, snarling and lashing his tail angrily. He formed a protective stance in front of the female dog, and roared to show his large, sharp teeth, causing two of the dogs to run away. One of the males stayed put, and Asani recognized it that it was the same dog who had challenged his father.

"Get out of here!" Asani warned. When the dog remained still, the lion roared ferociously, finally scaring away the bull-headed dog. Asani relaxed and looked down at the female canine, who sighed in relief.

"Thanks for that," she barked, "I never thought I'd get rid of them!"

Asani nodded and replied, "It's no problem." He looked off in the distance where the dogs fled, and purred with amusement. "Plus, it's fun to see how scared they get. I wouldn't actually _hurt_ one of them, except maybe that dark furball."

The female dog giggled, "Oh, Ndegwa? He's all bark, but no bite!"

Asani laughed, but changed the subject. "By the way, are you Akida's daughter? I was sent out here to meet her."

"Well, you've met her! I'm Maua, Akida's daughter and the next alpha of our pack." She replied while using a paw to acknowledge herself.

"I'm Asani, the prince of the Southlands." He looked at her and said, "Our fathers say that we'll be working together one day."

"More like me working for you…" she mumbled to herself.

Asani stared at her with his head titled, confused by what she meant. _Maybe __some__ of __these __wild __dogs__ resent__ hunting __for__ us_.

"Let's take a walk." He suggested, and walked away, Maua following.

* * *

><p>They walked and talked for about an hour before returning back to Maua's camp. Asani had grown to like her, and secretly wished that she was a lioness. <em>We <em>_actually__ could__ talk __and__ relate__ to__ each__ other,__ unlike__ Zahur,__ who__ just__ annoys __me_, he thought while looking down at the pretty spotted dog. His thoughts were interrupted by a distressed yelp.

"Fire in the mountains!" a dog ran into the camp announcing. Akida dashed to the dog that had the news. He panted and told the leader about the fire. "It looks like the source is in the middle of the mountains of the north." He said.

"No need for us to worry…for now; the snow should cover it quickly, and there isn't a known wild dog pack living in the mountains. However, if the fire comes closer, then we may have a problem." The leader advised his pack member, and then dismissed him.

Asani and Shani heard every bit of the dogs' conversation, and looked at each other warily. "You know there's a lion pack living in the mountains, right?" Shani asked his son, who bent his head in acknowledgment. Shani flicked his ear, and walked away from the dog camp. Asani followed his father silently. _What__ if __lions __die__ in __this __fire_, he wondered.

Shani came to a stop at the edge of their territory looking over the smoke-engulfed mountains. "I want you to go to the Nothlander's pride and scope the area. Bring all surviving lions here, is that clear?" Shani ordered.

"What if I don't survive?" Asani asked.

Shani grinned solemnly. "You're stronger than that." he chuckled. "Now, go!"

Asani obeyed his father and sprinted off to the mountains, uneasy about what he would find.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mom?" Nyimba called out in the smoke-filled air, "Dad? Badrani?" She called out an endless number of names while sprinting further into the blackness. She choked on smoke, but her determination to find her family and pride drove her to the source of the flames. There she saw what she dreaded; most of her pride was collapsed, and some weren't even breathing.

She saw her father's golden pelt lying next to her sister's, but Adia wasn't breathing. She ran over to her motionless father and licked him. "Dad, you have to get up," she whimpered. She sighed with relief as he coughed and opened his eyes.

"Nyimba…your sister…" he coughed severely, but Nyimba knew what he meant. She nodded and promised that she'd find help.

_I__ don__'__t __know__ what__ to __do_, she thought in panic. _I__'__ll__ see__ if __Badrani__ has __an __idea!_

Almost as if he had read her mind, her mate ran by carrying his mother on his back. _That__'__s __what__ I__'__ll__ do!__ I__ can__'__t __carry __Father,__ but__ Mom__ is__ smaller__ than__ me._She spotted her mother's white and black pelt close by and pulled her onto her back. She ran slowly with the new weight in the direction Badrani went: out of the smoke. Once there, she saw Badrani laying his mother down next to his sister and brother. Nyimba set her mother by them, and caught Badrani's eye. Without a word, they ran into the smoke to save the rest of the pride.

Badrani was able to match Nyimba's speed easily, but he was coughing heavily. He reassured her that he was okay, but Nyimba didn't believe him. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to worry about it; the rest of her pride could be dead by now.

"We have to get…" her voice was cut off as she halted with horror. A dead tree was on fire in front of them; its huge branches were big enough to kill a lion if it fell. It cracked, and started to tumble down. "Run!" she screamed, but Badrani couldn't hear nor see due to the roaring flames and blinding smoke. The burning tree fell to the ground and right onto her mate.

"Badrani!" she roared and ran to where her mate lay. She pulled the limbs of the tree off of him, but he lay unmoving. "No…NO!" she cried. "This isn't happening; you're not dead. Get up…please get up," she pleaded, but he lay completely motionless with a trickle of blood running from his mouth. She let out a wail of despair. Her tears blinded her eyes more than the smoke. Nyimba curled up next to her mate and whimpered, ready for death to consume her too. She closed her eyes and prayed for her death to be quick so she could be with Badrani and the rest of her pride again.

**Sorry for such a short chapter...it was longer but I decided to make the 2nd half another chapter to make this a cliffhanger! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Nyimba opened her eyes, she was laying next to her mother. _Dang,__why__ didn__'__t __I __just __die?__ The __rest__ of __the __pride __is __probably__ dead __by__ now,__ and __I__ belong __with__ them_. _How __did__ I __get__ here, __anyway?_ She rolled over and found the answer; a red lion was carrying her father from the flame-covered rocks to the non-smoke filled sanctuary. Although the red lion was much smaller and thinner than her father, he had no trouble carrying him. When he set Antar down, the red lion sat and coughed heavily; he too was experiencing the poison of the smoke.

Nyimba summoned all of her strength to walk toward the strange lion. "Is that everyone?" she questioned.

The red lion nodded. "Where's your king? Can I speak with him?" he asked. His voice seemed so foreign compared to the husky voices Nyimba was used to. Instead, it was very light with a twang. _He__ must__ be __from __the __Southlands_, she assumed.

"Well, seeing as the king is passed out, you'll have to talk to me." She pointed toward Antar while talking. "I am Nyimba, princess of the Northlands."

The red lion dipped his head in acknowledgment of the great power Nyimba held. She had to resist a purr of amusement when his shaggy black mane covered his eyes, and he had to use his paw to push it back. "I'm Asani, the future king of the Southlands. I saw smoke in the distance, so I traveled here to save any lion that I could." He walked over to a group of unmoving lions, and spoke in a grave voice, "I can see that I was too late for some."

Nyimba walked over to the group. She recognized Badrani's sister, her sister, and her beloved mate. She dipped her head and closed her eyes, letting a single tear fall. She could cry later, perhaps to her mother, but she wouldn't show weakness in front of this stranger.

"Thank you, Asani," Nyimba said with a choked voice. "If it weren't for you, more lions would have died."

"I'll help you find some water and shelter. This fire might spread fast," Asani suggested.

Nyimba looked at the fire with a sad heart. "Of course, Asani, I'll show you to the glacier run-off," she murmured, then walked off. Asani gave her a puzzled look, but followed.

On the way to the glacier Nyimba felt a drop of water fall onto her nose. When she looked up, dark clouds were covering the sky, and rain began to fall. _So__ now __the __Great__ Kings__ decide__ to __listen __to __my __prayers.__ Too __bad__ its __too__ late_, she thought with disgust.

"Let's go back; the rain will give everyone enough water," Asani offered once he saw that Nyimba had stopped to think. She ran back toward her pride to see that some of the lions were waking up and lapping the rain water.

"Thank you, Great Kings, for this water to help our pride survive," Nyimba heard her mother pray. She knelt down beside Asumini and licked her affectionately.

"Oh mother, look at what has happened! We have no home!" Nyimba cried.

"Don't worry my dear. Once everyone has recovered, we will find a new home. It will all be alright." Asumini purred. Nyimba suddenly felt a glimmer of hope; her mother always knew how to reassure her in times of trouble.

"Father is feeling worse than me, though. You should go see him," Asumini murmured, then closed her eyes to rest. Nyimba walked over to her father, who was lapping a puddle of rain water, but coughing heavily.

"Dad," Nyimba asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

Antar looked over at his daughter with clouded eyes. "Of course I'm not okay. Our pride has been destroyed and we have no home," he growled softly, then coughed again.

Nyimba lay beside him and licked behind his ear. "It will all be okay; we will move on," she reassured him. Then, she remembered Asani, who was standing nearby patiently. "By the way, there is a lion from the Southlands here to see you. He saved most of the pride from the fire, including you and me."

"Bring him here." Antar rasped.

Nyimba rose to her paws and walked over to Asani. "He is ready to see you," she told the skinny red lion while motioning her head toward her father. Asani nodded gratefully and walked over to the golden king. Despite his illness, Antar rose to his paws and looked like a powerful leader. Nyimba sat by her mother again, but listened to the two lions' conversation.

"King Antar, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Asani, prince of the Southlands. I send regards from King Shani, my father. He saw the fire and sent me to recover any lions."

"Welcome, young Asani. I wish your visit was for a more pleasant reason," Antar spoke without a sound of weakness in his voice, although he was very ill. "Thank you for helping my pride escape. I'm sure that after a few days of recovery, we can find a new home."

"Well…my father has sent an offer to let your pride stay with us until you're ready to move on. It's only an hour journey, so I thought everyone could make it." Nyimba was surprised by Asani's offer; she had always heard that Southland lions were cruel and heartless. They had been rumored to have as sharp teeth and claws as the scaly green creatures they ate, which were powerful enough to kill a grown lion in one bite. The thought of those creatures made Nyimba gag and shiver.

Her mother saw her disgusted expression and licked her neck. "Are you okay, dear?" she asked.

"Just tired," Nyimba replied with a quick lie. "How did Adia die?"

Asumini's eyes clouded with sadness. "She was trying to help your father, but the smoke was too much for her."

Nyimba closed her eyes and cried softly. If she was home when the fire started, rather then off with Badrani, then she could have helped her pride and no lion would have died. "Badrani died when a tree fell on him," she whispered. "He…he had just told me that he loved me."

Her mother pressed her muzzle to her daughter's flank comfortingly. Antar separated from Asani and stepped on a rock to address his pride.

"Lions and lionesses, the times are indeed tough. Some have lost family members; others have lost the ones close to them. We will have a burial ceremony for Shay, Badrani, and Adia before sunset, but I have decided where we will shelter until we are ready to search for a new home." He paused, and then spoke with a more powerful voice, "The Northland Pride will stay with our neighbors, the Southland Pride!"

**Sorry for the depressing chapter...but there's always hope!**

**I don't own Lion King, but I own the original ideas and characters.**

**~Skyy**


	7. Authors Note 1

**Authors Note 1**

**Hi readers! I'd just like to say a few words about my story to clear some things up...**

**1) This fanfiction is filled with original characters and original ideas. The only inspiration is from Lion King (of course!) and Romeo and Juliet (which is very minimal because I hated that play).**

**2) I understand critiques, but please keep hate comments to yourself. I work very hard on this and hate comments do make me cry. I don't appreciate crying after working so hard on the things I love doing.**

**3) I did NOT NOT NOT copy anybody's story! This was an original idea! I hadn't read any Lion King fanfics before I started writing this...in fact, I found this website after I had written 2 chapters. Please don't accuse me for copying someone else's work because I didn't. If someone else's story has the same plot, then I can understand that...its a common plot (This is one of my first fanfics...so yeah, not so creative). **

**4) I did do research for this story, mainly on animals that live in Africa and the different ecosystems and climates. Please don't accuse me of not doing research when you AREN'T me and DON'T know me, therefore don't know what I do.  
><strong>

**5) Thanks to everyone who gave positive comments; they're appreciated. I love critique, just not hate comments. If you find a typo or grammar mistake or something like that, let me know. I love improving.**

**~Skyy  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"The prince of the Southland pride has spoken to me about King Shani's offer. We shall be permitted to stay with their pride and participate in their daily activities, and we will leave when everyone has recovered completely," Antar continued.

Asani tuned out the king's words as he continued to talk about the offer and looked over at the white lioness, Nyimba. _She__'__s __absolutely __stunning_, he thought, _much__ more __beautiful __than __Zahur!_ He couldn't see a resemblance between King Antar and Nyimba, except her tail tuft was the same golden color as his pelt. The lioness that the gorgeous princess was sitting beside had an exact resemblance, except for a stripe running down the older lioness' back and black dots under her eyes. They both shared alluring green eyes, and Asani could tell that the lioness was Nyimba's mother.

"We will spend the night here and bury the dead, and then leave at sunrise," Antar finished and jumped off of the rock to cough. He may have been acting healthy and powerful, but Asani could tell that he was seriously ill. His white mane was graying, and he looked thin compared to some of the foreign lions Asani had seen in other lands. He also had a long scar on his pelt that was proof of his age. Asani realized that his courage was very great if he accepted help from a strange lion in his condition.

"Thank you, Prince Asani. You will lead us at dawn." Antar's booming voice interrupted his thoughts. Asani sipped his head and walked toward Nyimba.

"Hello, young one," he mother purred as he approached. Asani noticed two scars on her shoulder; marks of previous battles. He assumed that she was a powerful fighter. "Thank you for saving my pride. I will be forever grateful."

Asani was surprised by how husky her voice was although she was slightly smaller than Nyimba. "I couldn't just let ya'll die. If there's any way I can help, then please let me know," Asani offered while looking at Nyimba's blank eyes. He could tell that she was very upset, and he would go to the ends of the earth to help her.

"Why don't you come and walk with me, Nyimba?" he asked. She looked at him with a shocked expression for a split second, but it left and she rose to her paws. She walked away from her mother and Asani followed.

Once they were a good distance away from the pride, Asani spoke, "You'll like staying with my pride. There are a lot of young lions and lionesses like us. I noticed your pride is mainly older or very young lions and lionesses."

"There was only one other lion my age," she said softly in her mesmerizing husky foreign voice, "He died in the fire. He was my…best friend."

From the sorrow look in her face Asani could tell that this lion was more then a friend. "What was his name?"

"Badrani," she whispered, then growled and ran back to the pride.

_I__'__m __guessing __Badrani __was _way _more __then__ a__ friend_, he assumed.

* * *

><p>"Oh Great Kings of the Past, please hear my words as I send these spirits to you!" a pure white lioness with blank white eyes bellowed from the same rock Antar had addressed from. "Bless these young cubs, which had just begun to live their lives, on their way to your skies. Watch over their spirits and teach them your ways, oh Great Kings!"<p>

She limped toward the lion, Badrani, and out her paw on his head. "Bless young Badrani, who died in the most honorable way; he helped save his pride from trouble. Be with his mother and sister as they grieve for his death." She then repeated the process for the two dead lionesses, saying a few special words for each of them.

"Now, the families of these cubs will bury their dead in the earth. Their spirits have risen to the sky, but their bodies will become a part of the great Circle of Life!" she rasped the final words, and then walked off to a group of elders.

Asani saw Nyimba walk away with her mother, and King Antar was carrying the dead golden lioness in front of them. Asani sat awkwardly, not knowing any of the lionesses, and waited for Nyimba to come back so he could apologize for earlier.

A small dark brown cub with deep blue eyes and black tufts on his head, ears, and arms trotted over to Asani. "Why do you look so funny?" it asked.

Asani purred with amusement, "I don't live here, little guy. Tomorrow, you'll see other lions like me."

"Can you help me find my mommy? I lost her during the fire," the cub asked. Asani remembered passing over a body that was too charred for recovery, so he guessed that it was the cub's mother.

"For now, I'll be your big brother and take care of you, okay?" Asani offered.

"Okay! I'm Kefentse!" he purred happily. "What's your name?"

"I'm Asani." He decided not to tell the cub he was a prince; he might brag about it, which was unnecessary. "Doesn't your name mean conqueror?"

"Yep! My mommy said I'd be a great king, but I guess I'll never be…Princess Nyimba is too old for me," Kefentse said in a glum voice.

"Well she is very pretty. I'm sure she'd be lucky to marry a cute little cub like you!" Asani purred and nudged the cub with his paw.

"I don't wanna marry an older woman! That's icky!" The brown cub stuck out his tongue "How 'bout you marry her, and since you're my new brother, I can become king after you?"

Asani laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

A loud roar sounded in the distance, so Asani turned his head and saw some lionesses carrying the carcasses of animals with antlers. "We found whatever wasn't harmed by the fire," a tan lioness announced.

"Very good, Jamali; it should be enough to last us until tomorrow on the journey," an older tan lioness said, and dragged one of the animals to the elders. Another lioness dragged the second animal to the lionesses and cubs, which tore into it ravenously. Asani saw that the only other males in the pride besides Antar were cubs or elders.

"That's our share!" Kefentse said and bounced over to the prey. Asani waited close by, knowing that it wasn't polite to eat their prey. _The __third __carcass __must __be __for __the __royals_, Asani thought.

"Share some for Badrani's family!" a lioness growled after she was done eating. She pointed a paw to the left, where the lions were returning. Antar and his family went to the third carcass, and two lionesses that made up Badrani's family went to the commoner lioness prey. They ate in complete silence. The other lionesses backed away slowly, their eyes sympathetic for the suffering family.

"Prince Asani, please join us!" Antar called, pointing to the animal they were eating. The growling in his stomach tempted him, so he didn't have a second thought when he padded over and joined them.

When they finished, Asani's belly was full. "What was that?" he asked.

"A deer," Asumini, the queen, replied. "Don't they have deer where you live?"

"No, mainly water buffalo, hippo, and crocodile. Occasionally we'll have antelope or zebra," Asani said.

"What strange creatures," Asumini murmured, and then walked off to sleep under a tree. Antar followed, but Nyimba remained, staring at the ground.

Asani approached her and apologized, "I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier. I didn't mean to bring up any memories; that was rude of me."

Nyimba's eyes flashed with anger for a moment, but they soothed out and she replied calmly, "No…it's not your fault. My mate and sister died, so I was upset. I realize now that they aren't coming back, and it's time to move on. We'll be leaving this place tomorrow, so I better face the facts." She closed her eyes and added, "It's late, so I better go sleep now. Goodnight." She padded over to join her parents, who were already in a deep sleep.

Asani noticed that the rest of the pride was going to sleep, so he settled down behind a bush and curled up, closing his eyes. Later, he felt a warm bundle next to him; Asani realized that is was Kefentse.

_I__'__m__ his __only __family __now.__ These __lions __have__ suffered __so __much_, he thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey readers! I decided that I'll try and update more now that band is over. I have a lot more free time!<strong>

**The white lioness with white eyes is named Amani. She is the medicine lioness/spiritual leader of the Northlanders. She will come up more later.**

**I don't own Lion King, but I DO own the story and characters.**

**~Skyy**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nyimba's eyes fluttered open when her father roared loudly to wake up the pride. He usually only gave the alarm when there was danger, but today it signaled the pride to leave.

"Get up Nyimba, it's time to go," her mother nudged her side. Nyimba rose to her paws slowly, stretched, and stood by her mother as they prepared to leave.

"Nyimba?" she heard a foreign voice call. She turned around and saw Asani walking toward her with a small cub, Kefentse. "Can you watch Kefentse while I lead the pride? He is an orphan, so I adopted him for now," he explained.

"Sure, I'll watch over him," she replied and let the cub stand next to her. Asani made his way up to the front next to Antar.

"Northlanders, we are leaving!" Antar roared and took off in a fast walk closely behind Asani.

* * *

><p>The landscape changed drastically once they left the mountains. The air was hot and dry, and the ground was covered with short, browning grass. The sun beat down on the lions, making them feel miserable, but they trudged on.<p>

The grasslands switched to a wet, muddy ground as they went further. The landscape caused the Northlanders trouble, and Antar had to tell Asani to slow down so everyone could keep up.

"We're almost there," he reassured and slowed his pace to match the mountain-dwelling lions.

"This place is awful!" Nyimba heard Jamali whisper under her breath,

"Well, we have no where else to go, so be grateful!" Jamali's mother, Hasina, hissed.

"Lions and lionesses of the Northland pride, we have reached the Southland territory. The large den in the distance is where the king lives; I will go speak to him for a moment," Asani announced. "Please stay put; some of our lions and lionesses don't know why you're here."

He took f toward the huge set of rocks in front of them. A cave in the boulders was where the royal lions slept, and the caves and dens all around the rest of the territory were where the rest of the lions slept.

It seemed like hours before Asani returned. With him was a slightly larger version of Asani with graying fur, a tuft on his chin, and a long scar running down his right eye. Nyimba guessed that this was King Shani by the way he walked; he had a slight limp from age, but he held his head with dignity.

"Northlanders, welcome to my pride. My son, Asani, explained my offer to you, which is in effect as long as you're here," the king said loudly. Surprisingly, his voice didn't have the twang that Asani's did. His voice was more powerful and clear.

King Shani limped toward Antar. Nyimba noticed how small and thin the red king was compared to her father, but as long as they stayed in the Southlands, her father held less power.

"Greetings, King Antar. We have a den close to my family's where your pride may stay. Tomorrow, we will give assignments for your lionesses so they can get accustomed to the ways of my pride,' Shani informed her father.

The golden king replied curtly, "Thank you for your humbleness, King Shani. I promise that we will be the best guests you will ever have on your lands."

Shani nodded and added, "Our witch doctor would like to meet yours. She is in the willow den behind the great rocks. Feel free to get settled into your new den, Northlanders." He walked away in a slow gate. Surprisingly, Asani didn't follow. Instead, he walked over to Nyimba.

"Come on, I'll show you to where you'll be staying." Nyimba thought she heard a soft purr in his voice, but she ignored it and followed the red prince, the rest of the pride behind them. Antar took the lead on the other side of Asani. The only lioness who strayed away from the pride was Amani, the medicine lioness and spiritual leader, who was going to see the Southlander's "witch doctor".

Kefentse ran up next to Asani and talked to him for a bit. Nyimba didn't listen; she was too busy paying close attention to the lionesses that were watching her pride with curious eyes. They were skinny and had longer muzzles, like Asani and Shani. Nyimba suppressed a shudder when she saw their long claws stick out of their paws, even though they weren't unsheathing them. One curious cub stumbled over to Nyimba and sniffed her, but the mother ran over growling and swatted her child away. _These __lionesses __aren__'__t__ going__ to __like__ us__ at __all_, Nyimba thought sadly.

They climbed up large rocks and finally made it to the den. The elders settled in a corner, and the lionesses settled into the usual groups. There was a flat boulder higher up where Antar and Asumini went to sleep so they could be above the pride, like at home.

Asani walked up to Antar and explained the issue of Kefentse. He gave the prince permission to adopt the cub. Asani left the den with Kefentse at his tail, causing Nyimba to assume that he was going to the royal's den to put the travel-weary cub to sleep.

Nyimba jumped onto the boulder and lay beside her mother. Soon enough, she fell asleep, although she was nervous for the next day.

* * *

><p>"Chiku, we got some bad news for ya'!" a male hyena growled.<p>

A cleaner hyena that was sprawled out on a rock gnawing on a bone looked down at the one who spoke to her. "Do tell; I just _love _bad news," she snarled sarcastically.

"There's some new lions comin' into Shani's lands. _Big_ lions," another female hyena that accompanied the male said with a shudder.

The hyena laying on the rock, Chiku, sat up. "How many?" she asked.

"A whole pride," the male answered.

"Are you sure? A whole pride of new lions?" Chiku questioned. When the two other hyenas nodded, Chiku barked angrily and threw the bone she was gnawing on at the two hyenas. They yelped and jumped back, but the male picked up and began to gnaw on the bone. Chiku jumped off of the rock and paced back and forth, muttering curses. The female hyena stood next to Chiku and whispered into her ear, "Remember the weakness." Chiku stopped pacing immediately.

"Well, it seems that we will have to flip this disadvantage." Chiku grinned evilly. She leapt back on the rock and began laughing loudly with menace, "We'll make this new pride know that they aren't welcome here! We'll kill every lion, lioness, and cub if necessary! We will drive out every single one of those beasts until hyenas rule the lands!"

The other two hyenas laughed evilly, and hundreds of other began to join them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long on the update (even though I only have 2 reviewers xD)! This is the end of Book de uno (Book I). I'm going to work on my Warriors fanfic for awhile next because I haven't wrote for it in awhile. Hopefully the suspense of this last chapter will get to everybody and make the wait worthwhile!<strong>

**~Skyy**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nyimba felt a nudge in her side and a growl in her ear, "Wake up or you'll miss the first day of being a Southlander. Even _princesses _have to do work!"

She opened her eyes and Jamali was standing over her with claws extended. "I'm up. You can leave me alone now," Nyimba half-growled, half-yawned. She stood up and walked out of the den to join the other lionesses. A skinny black Southland lioness walked over to the Northlanders, followed by the rest of the Southland lionesses.

"Greetings Northlanders," the black female said loudly. "I'm Sauda, Queen of the Southlands. Today, my lionesses and I are going to teach your how to hunt in our lands. Where is your queen?"

Nyimba's mother caught her daughter's eye and signaled that they move forward. Asumini limped forward with her head held high, still full of dignity although the fire weakened her. Nyimba followed close behind her, still wary of the Southlanders' watchful eyes.

"I am Queen Asumini, and this is my daughter, Nyimba," Asumini told the black queen.

"Follow me please. My lionesses will mix with yours and help guide them to the place we will go to today," Sauda explained. Then, she jumped down the rocks, one at a time, to the ground below. The others followed her path. Nyimba walked beside her mother until they broke into a sprint. The Southlanders were much faster than the Northlanders, and they could run for longer periods of time. Luckily, they reached the destination before the Northlanders ran out of energy.

It was a long, stretched out grassland with tall grass. In certain spots the ground was sticky, and others it was wet and muddy. A large herd of black and white striped hoofed animals that were bigger then deer grazed far ahead of them.

Sauda gave no instructions, but stalked forward silently. Two more Southland lionesses followed her. They crept through the tall grass silently until they were close enough to the herd to pounce, but they didn't; they waited patiently. The herd continued to graze while they waited, until Sauda finally leaped into the air and pounced on a smaller, weaker animal. It died instantly. The herd stampeded away, but the Southland lionesses' speed was equal, and the two that had followed Sauda chased after them. They each took down an animal and dragged them to the one Sauda had killed.

"These are zebras. They rarely come into our territory, but they are easy to hunt. Our hunting parties are split into groups of three with one leader. Lionesses hunt for the pride, but lions hunt for themselves. We work together to take down bigger animals, but zebras and antelope are easily taken down separately," Sauda explained.

"I'm going to split you up into groups of three. Two of my lionesses in each group will teach one of yours how to hunt, seeing as we have larger numbers."

Sauda split the lionesses up. Nyimba's teachers were Zahur, a pretty light red lioness, and Almasi, a beautiful golden lioness with stunning blue eyes.

"So, Nyimba, show us what you can do," Almasi asked kindly. "Please use your prior knowledge and what you saw the Queen do to pounce on me. Claws held back, please!" She purred the last instructions.

Nyimba didn't say a word as she ran a few feet away from the lionesses. She crouched on the ground, just as the Queen did, and waited. Every part of her body froze as she waited; she even controlled her breath to slow. Then, she bunched her muscles and ran. She pounced on Almasi, barreling her to the ground.

"That was good!" Zahur praised. Nyimba got off of Almasi.

"You Northlanders are a bit strong, unfortunately," Almasi said through gritted teeth as she limped slightly.

"Did I hurt you? Oh, I'm so sorry!" Nyimba sputtered. She felt weak at the knees at the thought of hurting one of these nice lionesses that were only helping her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing," Almasi reassured her as she licked her arm.

Zahur walked over to Nyimba and batted her head playfully. Then, she sprinted away laughing, "I bet we're still faster!"  
>Almasi giggled, "If you don't catch her, she will never let this go."<p>

Nyimba took off in a sprint after Zahur. Unfortunately, the red lioness was faster and had a head start. Also, she knew the terrain better. Zahur managed to jump across a small gorge, but Nyimba fell in. The water at the bottom of the gorge was shallow, so she managed to get out of it quickly, but getting up the sheer cliff was another problem.

She sat in the mud and growled silently at herself for falling; she had sprained her paw in the accident. "Help!" she called loudly, but no lion or lioness heard her. Another creature did, though. It swam toward her silently, intent on the kill.

Nyimba felt the eerie feeling of something watching her, but when she turned around, she saw nothing. She called for help again, but this time as a reply, she heard a strange hissing noise. She stood up and turned around to see a big green reptile with large, sharp teeth swimming in the water toward her. Nyimba screamed louder and louder, but nobody came as the animal drew in closer.

_I__'__ll__ have __to __fight__ it_, she thought, _except__ my __paw __is __useless!_ The animal got on the land and walked toward her. Nyimba saw that it moved slower on land, so she used this disadvantage to run away. Her paw burned, but she kept running. Eventually, she ran out of breath and her eyes blackened out. She fell onto her side panting heavily.

"No!" she screamed. She attempted to rise to her paws, but it was no use. The animal was getting closer and hissing very angrily. When it reached her, it grabbed her leg in its mouth. Nyimba roared in pain when the knife-like teeth sunk into her skin, drawing blood. It dragged her into the water, which suffocated her.

_This __is__ it_, she thought as she became light-headed. She didn't even fight back; she knew it was over. The last thing she remembered was a shadow over her, and the cry of the green creature.

* * *

><p>"Nyimba…" a faint voice called.<p>

"She's lost too much blood, Alba!" someone cried.

"No, this has happened many times. I know what to do," a foreign voice said before putting her paws on Nyimba's chest. She coughed up a mixture of blood and water, but remained unconscious.

"Next, I will give her something that will let her sleep until she wants to wake up."

"When will that be?" someone questioned in a worried tone.

"Whenever the time is right," the foreign voice growled impatiently.

"Please, let that be soon," one voice whispered. Another lion licked her injured leg.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nyimba wandered in the never-ending blackness. She cried for help, but nobody answered. She ran around, but there was no place to go. No escape, she was trapped. She felt tears swelling in her eyes and choked back a pitiful mewl. This couldn't be the sky where they Great Kings dwelled, unless she had done something wrong.

_You __let __your __sister __die, __and __felt __no __remorse_, a nasty voice in the back of her mind growled. _You __watched __as __Badrani __died __instead __of __dying __for __him!_

"No!" she roared. She began running again to escape the voice – the voice that spoke the truth that she had tried to forget. She swore that she would change her life in their new home, but the voices always attempted to stop her. They dragged her down into the abyss of depression, and no matter how much she ran she couldn't escape it.

_You __killed __them! __You __killed __your __sister! __You __killed __your __beloved! __You __now __deserve __to _die_!_

* * *

><p>Asani took the night shift in watching over Nyimba. Everybody close to her took turns watching her, but Asani volunteered for the night. He wanted to be the first thing that her beautiful emerald eyes saw when she woke up.<p>

He noticed her stir and growl softly. He laid a paw on her head and gently stroked it. She stopped moving, but cried out in pain.

Asani jumped up with shock. "What's wrong?" he asked calmly, but she began roaring while crying.

Asani panicked and yowled for help. Soon enough, Alba ran into the den, her multi-colored eyes glowering in the blackness of the new moon. She sat next to Nyimba and put a paw on her bad leg. Nyimba screamed, but in an instant got silent and still.

"Don't touch her. She needs time," Alba growled and left the den. Asani lay next to the beautiful princess and sighed.

_Please __wake __up __soon, __I __cannot __stand __to __see __you __this __way_, he thought hopefully. He continued watching over her throughout the night until the sun rose. He stood up and stretched. Then, he left the den while Antar came in to watch over his sick daughter.

* * *

><p>Days passed before Nyimba showed any signs of recovery. She stirred a bit, and began to murmur words. Asani's heart broke a little every time he heard her moan the name Badrani, but he stayed strong and showed no signs of personal feelings for her.<p>

On the fifth day of Nyimba's coma, a tan lioness ran out of the den. "She's waking up!" she yowled excitedly. Antar, Asumini, Zahur, Almasi, and Asani raced into the den. It was large enough to hold many lions. Alba and Amani followed the excited friends and family with patience.

"Please fetch me some moss, Amani," Alba asked the white medicine lioness kindly. Amani dipped her head and got some moss from the back of the cave. She used it to hydrate Nyimba, who opened her eyes suddenly.

"Where am I?" she whimpered.

"You're safe, dear one," Asumini purred and nuzzled her daughter. Nyimba purred and let her mother lick her head like she was a cub again.

"Welcome back," Antar said and joined Asumini. The others watched and purred softly. Asani wondered if his parents would treat him like that if his situation was the same.

"Where have I been?" she asked cluelessly.

"A crocodile attacked you. You lost a lot of blood and nearly drowned," Almasi explained. "In fact, you wouldn't be here if Asani hadn't saved you.

Asani looked down at his paws. "Well then I owe him my life," Nyimba purred. She then wobbled to her paws, helped by her parents. "Can I take a walk with him, Daddy?" she asked.

Antar shook his head. "Not today dear. You need to eat and regain your strength. Tomorrow you may do whatever you please, but you can't hunt or train. Your paw is sprained and your back leg is in no shape for strenuous activity."

Nyimba nodded and lay back down. Zahur brought her an antelope, which she ate graciously. Every lion and lioness left except for Asumini, who took care of her daughter for the rest of the day and night.

The next day, Asani woke up after a bad night's sleep. He had nightmares of Nyimba dying slow, painful deaths that he could do nothing but watch in terror. He stood up and stretched, yawning heavily.

He walked out of the den into the sunlight. Usually clouds covered the Southlands, but today's warm sunlight seemed like a good sign to Asani. He walked over to the den where Nyimba was staying in. She was lying down, grooming her front paw that was sprained. The sunlight beamed off of her white fur, making it almost glow. "Well don't you look nice," Asani purred when he stepped into the den.

Nyimba stopped licking her paw and gave the red lion a playful look. Her green eyes twinkled. "What do you want to do today? I can't stand being held captive in this cave!" she sighed and stretched.

Asani looked at her leg, which was heavily bruised and had teeth punctures in it. Asumini had cleaned the dry blood, but it could open up easily. "Well I can show you this awesome place," Asani suggested. "We just can't run."

Nyimba growled, "I can run!" Asani chuckled; she sounded like a little cub that didn't get its way.

"No, and not just for your sake. I'm still sore from saving you. I had to kill that crocodile _in_ the water, and there was a current!" he lied. He wasn't sore; he was used to hunting crocodiles. He knew that Antar would rip his head off if Nyimba got hurt again.

"Wimp," she purred playfully and rose to her paws. Asani went to help her when he saw her flinch, but she gave him a warning growl and he backed away. She stood up and walked out of the den. "I'll be better once I get my stiff joints moving," she reassured him. Then, she jumped down the rocks that led to the ground, Asani following closely to be sure that she didn't fall.

Once they reached the ground, Asani led the two to their destination – the waterfall. They walked slowly at first, but Nyimba began to pick up the pace. _She__'__s __so __brave, __but __foolish_, Asani thought. When they were close to the waterfall, Asani instructed Nyimba to close her eyes. He led her forward under a willow tree. "Open your eyes," he whispered. Her beautiful green eyes fluttered open and she gasped at the sight. The blue water tumbled down rocks into a large, clear pool. Willow trees surrounded the area, their green leaves swaying in the summer breeze.

Asani laughed at the dumb-struck look on Nyimba's face. He decided to interrupt her thoughts, so he ran and jumped into the water. "Come join me!" he called.

"No way!" she protested and sat under a willow. Asani wouldn't take no for an answer. He got out and walked over to her, shaking his soaking wet fur, his shaggy black mane becoming shaggier. Nyimba giggled.

"Come on, it's fun!" Asani purred. "I'll show you the best way to make a big wave." He ran along the edge of the pond to the waterfall. Then, he climbed up the rocks to a higher place, and jumped in. The water splashed all over Nyimba. She gasped and gave Asani a menacing yet playful look.

"You'll pay for that!" she mock-roared and jumped up the rocks. She then jumped into the water. Asani tried to swim away, but she leapt on his back and pulled his ear with her mouth.

"OW!" he yowled and swam out of the water. He dumped Nyimba off his back and put a paw to ear. It wasn't bleeding like he thought.

Nyimba roared with laughter and rolled onto her back. "You're such a wimp!"

Asani couldn't help but laugh too. "At least I don't act like a cub," he sneered.

She smiled and growled, pouncing onto him. They play-fought and swam until the sun began to set. Asani led the pair back to the caves, but noticed a foul scent on the way back. Nyimba gagged, "What in the name of the Great Kings is that stench?" Asani went to investigate and discovered the problem – the rotting carcass of a hippo was nearby.

"What lion would waste food like that?" Nyimba hissed.

"No lion except a rouge would…but even then that'd be crazy. I can guarantee it was hyenas. We have to report this to my dad," Asani growled. They continued walking back to the caves, Asani's tail lashing angrily.

"What are hyenas?" Nyimba asked.

"They're nasty poachers that steal food from our lands. They kill everything they can get their paws on and waste it. My father banished them from the lands a long time ago, but they've stayed away until now. They're the scum of the earth, and I think the Great Kings put them here as a punishment," Asani growled, his fur bristling.

"That sounds horrible," Nyimba whispered. They walked in silence the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so everybody knows, Nyimba was best friends since she was a cub with Badrani. His death really messed her up.<strong>

**Review!**

**~Skyy**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hyenas?" King Shani growled. "Where did you see them?"

"I didn't need to see them; we found a hippo carcass covered in their stench," Asani replied. Nyimba left the father and son once they started plotting a way to get rid of the hyenas. She walked outside of the Northlander den and laid down. The night sky showed a full moon. Zahur joined Nyimba once she settled down.

"What did you and Asani do today?" she questioned.

"We went to the waterfall and swam," Nyimba replied.

"Oh…well, if you didn't already know, Asani's my mate, but I don't think he loved me," Zahur sighed. "He just thinks I'm something pretty to look at. We have _nothing_ in common."

Nyimba felt horrible for Zahur. She didn't deserve to be treated like a shiny prize. "Are you married yet?"

"We are betrothed, but I don't want to marry him. He's old enough to make his decision, but he has to choose a wife before he becomes king," she explained. Zahur then looked down at the ground below and pointed to a pair of lions play-fighting. "Anyways, I like that brown lion down there. Kondo is who I always wanted to be with, but because of my family's history, I was betrothed to Asani."

"Why don't you talk to Asani and see if the engagement can be cancelled?" Nyimba suggested.

Zahur looked shocked. "I didn't think of that before!"

_She__'__s __so __ditsy_, Nyimba thought. "Go to him later when he is done talking to his father."

"Thanks Nyimba," Zahur purred and licked her new friend's cheek. "Anyways, who's _your_mate?"

Nyimba felt rage seeping through her veins, but it cooled down within seconds. "I don't have one," she sort of lied.

"Just haven't met the right one yet?" Zahur asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Nyimba replied curtly.

"You know, Asani always used to take me to the waterfall before we found out of our betrothal. I'm guessing since he took you there that he likes you," Zahur stated.

Nyimba cuffed her paw at the light red lioness playfully. "No way!"

Zahur laughed, "Just wait – he'll ask you one day." She looked up at the sky where the moon was getting higher. "I better go to bed. I'll see you later!" She padded off to the royal den, but more than likely, she wouldn't be spending the night in there.

Nyimba walked into the Northlander den for a good night's sleep after a long day. _Does __Asani __really __like __me? _Right before she fell asleep, the voice in her head snarled, _Liar! __Betrayer! __Cheater! __Adulterer! _She had nightmares throughout the night. The main dream that haunted her was where she was trapped in a never-ending abyss, falling deeper and deeper while watching Badrani's death by her own blood-soaked paws.

Her parents woke up at the sound of their daughter's screams and quickly comforted her. Asumini cooed in her ear that everything would be okay. Nyimba knew better; she knew that the nightmares would haunt her and the voices would bite her as long as she kept herself in the past. The problem with moving on was forgetting, and Nyimba held on to the memory of Badrani like a security blanket. She knew that she could never let go.

* * *

><p>"Hyenas in the Southlands!" an unfamiliar voice cried. Nyimba padded out of the empty den and saw a black lioness sprint past her, covered in blood. "They've taken a cub!" she cried again before falling to her knees.<p>

Nyimba walked over to the lioness. She was panting heavily, blood pouring from a gash on her side. King Shani, who was the only other lion on the main rock that morning, limped over to her and asked calmly, "Where have they taken the cub?"

"Past the wild dogs' territory…the cub is dark brown," she choked. _Kefentse!_

King Shani turned toward Nyimba. "Get Alba, I will return with the cub," he growled and leapt off of the rocks, speeding to the place where the hyenas took Kefentse.

"Stay calm, I'll be right back," Nyimba reassured the black lioness, but she was now unconscious. Despite her aching paw and leg, she ran as fast as she could to the witch doctor's den. It wasn't far, but it was past the main rock in a secluded area.

When Nyimba reached the den, she burst past the mossy entrance cover. "Injured lioness on the main rock!" she sputtered. There was no answer. She walked around the den cautiously, but it was empty except for the herbs.

Nyimba cried out in frustration. _What __do __I __do? __Without __Alba __and __Amani, __that __lioness __will __die_, she thought with panic. Then, she heard the nasty voice again, _And __it __will __be __your __entire __fault, __just __like __with __Badrani_. Nyimba roared and fought the voice. _No! __Not __again!_

She sniffed around the den for something familiar. She briefly remembered the smells of the herbs used on her own wounds, and located them. She carefully picked them up with her mouth and ran back to the injured lioness. She pressed her paw to the bleeding gash to stop the flow, and then smashed the herbs with her other paw. She removed the paw from the gash and rubbed the poultice on the wound, which immediately stopped bleeding.

A raspy voice gave a noise that sounded like a purr, "You have learned it, young cub. You have taken a step toward forgetting." Alba stepped behind Nyimba. "You helped save a life, which will save yours." She then walked next to the black lioness. "I will take care of Alile. Amani will care for Kefentse, for Shani is returning."

Nyimba looked at the horizon where a red and black shape was drawing closer. She became lost in her thoughts as she watched the red king return. _What __does __she __mean? __Am __I __dying__…__and _how _does __she __know __about __Badrani?_

Shani stepped in front of Amani, who was sitting close to Nyimba. He set Kefentse down at her paws. The cub's brown fur was matted and covered in blood. "Can you save him? He means a lot to my son," Shani whispered.

Amani's blank eyes stared into the distance. "I can always save a pure spirit." She picked up the bloody cub and carried him to the den where Nyimba stayed when she was injured. Alba was caring for Alile in there.

Shani walked to Nyimba. "Find Asani and tell him what happened. He should be out hunting with Kondo and Kiume." He then walked away and disappeared into his den.

Nyimba growled to herself, "I have no idea who Kondo and Kiume are, plus I'm not familiar with this territory! How in the Great Kings am I going to find them?"

_Maybe __you __should __look __down, __fool_, the voice in her head snarled. Nyimba looked down off of the main rock and saw three shapes getting closer. To her luck, it was Asani and his two friends. She suddenly remembered that Kondo, the brown lion, was who Zahur liked. The other lion, however, was very big and muscular compared to the other two. His pelt was dark grey, almost black, and his mane was jet black. His strange yellow eyes glowered menacingly, Kondo's with annoyance, and Asani's with guilt. Nyimba was not looking forward to meeting with the three lions as she stepped down the rocks, let alone telling them that hyenas were causing trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>A glimmer of hope in Nyimba? Fun Fact - The original title of this story was <em>A New Hope<em>, but when I told my boyfriend he reminded me that the title was a Star Wars movie. I didn't want to be a title-thief, so I changed it to _A New Home_.**

**Read and review!**

**I don't own Lion King, but I do own this story and characters.**

**~Skyy**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You idiot!" Kiume roared. "How could you let it go?"

"How can _you _become king when you can't even keep a grip on a crocodile?" Kondo sneered.

Asani and his friends found a huge crocodile while hunting and almost caught it. Asani was supposed to deliver the final blow, but he became lost in his thoughts as he remembered when he saved Nyimba. He remembered her broken, bloody body, and how he thought for sure she was dead. While he was distracted, the crocodile slipped away. Kondo and Kiume were furious, but they didn't understand. Neither of them had mates.

_Well, neither do I anymore_, Asani remembered. He honestly didn't care that Zahur requested for their engagement to be canceled. Now, he had the opportunity to get Nyimba.

Asani made all kinds of excuses for the bad hunt, but the other two lions didn't believe it. They were so mad that they probably wanted to ring his neck. Asani really just wanted to hurry home.

"Asani!" he heard an angelic voice call. He looked out and saw an almost-glowing white shape getting closer.

"Oh look, it's the little Northlander princess," Kiume snorted.

"I bet she'd make a nice little sympathy toy for you, Asani. You obvious need a shoulder to cry on since Zahur left you," Kondo purred sarcastically. Kiume roared with laughter.

"Watch it," Asani snarled and snapped his teeth at Kondo. Kiume laughed harder.

Nyimba approached the three lions. Asani could smell fear from her, but he could protect her from anything the other two lions would do. "I need to talk to you alone, Asani," she whispered to him. His heart sped up a few beats and he nodded, following her to a tree in a daze. The other two lions made mocking noises, but Asani ignored them. _She's going to say she has feelings for me!_

"Asani…Kefentse was attacked by hyenas," she murmured softly. Asani's heart nearly stopped in its tracks.

"Is…is he dead?" he sputtered. The cub had probably followed him and his friends today. Asani had told the cub to stay in the den, but he was very stubborn.

"No, but gravely injured. Your father sent me to get you. We can probably see Kefentse now," she said. Asani sighed with relief. The pair walked off in complete silence to the main rock.

When they reached the den, Asani was in complete shock. The cub that he loved like a brother was mangled, and the only reassurance Asani could get was the faint rise and fall of his little chest.

"Why would they do this?" Nyimba sighed.

Asani couldn't reply because he was in too much shock to speak. He walked over to the cub and laid down next to him, almost like a mother with its cub. He licked the bloody cuts on Kefentse's body softly. Nyimba sat and watched, filled with grief.

"I'll stay with him until he's able to move back into my den," Asani finally choked. His voice was weary, like he was much older.

"I'll get you some food…" Nyimba started, but Asani interrupted with a no. "Then I'll join you." She walked over to the other side of Kefentse. The pair of lions watched over the young cub until they fell asleep that night.

* * *

><p>Kefentse woke up the next morning, but it took several days before he could walk, or even stand up. He had trouble eating, drinking, and talking, but he still tried his hardest. He told his stories about the hyenas in a way that made him seem like a hero. He claimed to have killed three hyenas, but the rest swarmed him. Asani and Nyimba listened to his stories day and night with fake interest because they knew better.<p>

"And then a big, ugly one with one eye tried to claw my eye, but I clawed its one eye out instead!" Kefentse coughed while telling his story one night. The other cubs of the Southland and Northland prides had heard rumors, and came every day to hear the stories from Kefentse. Asani and Nyimba acted like his parents, and stayed with him in the den.

"Okay, that's enough. It's time for bed," Nyimba said softly. She shooed the other cubs away and laid down next to Kefentse. Every day, Nyimba hunted for the three of them, and Asani protected the cub. He also tried to help Kefentse recover, but a month had passed and his cuts were just starting to scar up. He could only run and play for a certain amount of time, yet he kept a great attitude. They never let him leave the main rock, either.

When Kefentse fell asleep, Asani whispered to Nyimba, "I think he'll be okay alone for a few hours. I want to show you something." He crept out of the den, and Nyimba followed silently. Asani led the beautiful white lioness down the rocks as the sun began to set, but the deep red sky was beginning to turn black and blue. Asani ran toward the place he knew Nyimba would love. He went there all the time when he needed time to think by himself.

He led her past willow trees into a big, grassy clearing. The sky was completely black and blue, covered in bright, twinkling stars. Nyimba gasped. Asani led her to a grassy patch and laid down on his back with Nyimba at his side. They laid in silence for a few moments, enjoying the view before Asani spoke.

"My mother says that the Great Kings from every species are the brightest stars, and their loyal subjects make up the rest, but they all watch over us," he said. He looked over at Nyimba, who was very silent. Her eyes were clouded with sadness.

"Sometimes I wonder if they're watching us, or purposely trying to hurt us," she murmured and extended her claws. Asani felt relieved when she sighed and sheathed her claws.

"Maybe they want to stop the bad things, but can't," Asani suggested. Nyimba shrugged and got silent. Asani grew worried for Nyimba. She had moments lately where she wasn't acting normal. She'd be fine one moment, then extremely angry the next. After her outbursts she would stay completely silent, and this instance was no different.

"What's wrong, Nyimba?" Asani questioned. "You haven't been acting normal lately." She remained silent. "I can see it in your eyes…what is it?" Silence. "Is it me, because I can go…"

"No," she finally said. "It's not you. If I told you, then you wouldn't believe me. You'd think I'm crazy."

Asani pressed his head to her neck softly. "I'd never think you were crazy," he whispered gently.

She closed her eyes and didn't speak. Asani pulled his head away and waited patiently. "I…every time I see or hear certain things, it reminds me of what happened to my pride. It always reminds me of how Badrani died, and I feel completely guilty for everything," she explained. Asani could tell that she wasn't telling the complete truth, but he didn't press further.

"The past is the past," he said. "You didn't kill him, so you shouldn't feel guilty. You have to learn from the past and move on with your life."

"_Do you think I don't know that!_" she roared. Asani stood up and looked at her with frightened eyes. She must've realized her mistake because she sighed and apologized.

"Let's go back," Asani said curtly. He padded away with Nyimba following, her head hung low.

* * *

><p><strong>No comments really...just the usual disclaimer and read &amp; review. Oh, and I need to go write some buffer pages, because there's still about 4 chapters left before I take a break to work on my other fics. <strong>

**~Skyy**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nyimba felt like an idiot for the next couple of days. Asani still allowed her to stay in the den, and acted like everything was normal, but Nyimba couldn't forget the things she said. She acted horribly to the friendly prince, even though he saved her life twice.

_Maybe he should have let you die. Everybody would be better off_, the voice nagged. She shoved it aside and concentrated on her assignment for the day – she was going hunting for Kefentse and Asani.

She sniffed the air and caught the scent of a nearby antelope. Surprisingly, she sensed that it was alone, when they usually grazed in herds. Nyimba staked through the grass silently, but sensed danger. Her eyes saw the antelope for the first time, but it was already dead. She sniffed the air again, and caught something that she didn't recognize. It wasn't the scent of lion, or even hyena, but it was a carnivore.

Suddenly, a strange animal appeared from some of the tall grass. It growled, flashing yellow fangs, "What are you doing here, lion? It's not your business to be here."

Nyimba looked at the orange and black spotted creature with shock. "I am a huntress for the Southland pride. This is our land, and I can hunt here if I wish," she hissed, showing off her dangerous teeth.

"What are you, a newborn cub? Every Southlander knows that the end of the swamp leading into this grassland belongs to the wild dogs. We may _work_ for your King, but we have boundaries," the dog snarled.

Nyimba was completely confused. She was never informed about these wild dogs. In fact, she never knew these creatures existed. She didn't want to fight the dog because it was smaller than her, but she also wanted to hunt.

As if something read her thoughts, another dog appeared. "What are you doing, Ndegwa? We have to carry this antelope back before the hyenas smell it," a female dog barked.

"We have a stray lioness in our territory trying to steal our food," the male dog, Ndegwa, growled.

"Well if we take it now, like the original plan, than she can't have it. Has she attacked you?" the female asked with annoyance.

"No," Ndegwa mumbled.

"Than obviously she doesn't want to hurt us in any way. Let's go now – that's an order!" she snapped.

Ndegwa grumbled something, and ran off with the female to retrieve the prey. Nyimba took that opportunity to run back to the swamp, in Southlander territory. She then ran to another grassland, and made sure no wild dogs were there so she could hunt peacefully.

* * *

><p>"Asani," Nyimba asked while they were eating, "What are wild dogs?"<p>

Asani finished a bite, then spoke, "They work for my dad. They're smart, but not very good at defending themselves against hyenas. They help hunt for us, and we provide protection." He then looked at her with curious red eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"When I went hunting, a wild dog made me leave. He said that it was their territory. I was lucky that he left, because I really didn't want to fight. The poor thing was so small compared to me," she explained.

"Was the dog almost black?" he asked.

"Yes, he was. A prettier one fetched him away from me," she replied.

Asani smiled. "You probably met Ndegwa and Maua. The female, Maua, is the heiress of the pack, but Ndegwa is a pain in the tail."

Nyimba laughed. Asani said, "I'll talk to Akida, their leader. I'm sure Ndegwa's hostility was nothing to worry about. He is just very proud…in fact, he and my father got in a fight the first time we met. He should know better than to fight his King."

"When you go, can I go with you?" Kefentse asked. He was sitting next to Asani while they ate.

Asani looked down at him with worried eyes, but Nyimba answered, "I'm sure he's healthy enough to travel. We can all three go."

When they finished eating, they set out to the wild dogs' territory. They traveled slowly and took breaks often. Asani gave Kefentse a tour of different parts of the territory as they traveled. Occasionally, Asani would carry the brown cub on his back when he got worn out, which let them travel a bit faster.

"Okay, stay close to me. I'm sure they don't like the idea of three lions on their lands," Asani instructed. Kefentse stood next to Nyimba, who stayed close behind Asani. Soon after they walked into the territory, an orange, white, and black spotted dog appeared. Fortunately he had bright blue eyes, and his tail wagged.

"Hello Prince Asani," he barked.

"Hello Musa. Can you bring us to Akida?" Asani asked nicely

"Gladly," Musa said, and walked in front of the group with his tail still wagging. They walked into a rocky clearing, but Nyimba almost vomited at the smell.

"What stinks?" Kefentse whispered. Musa's large ears heard his comment, though.

"This used to be hyena territory before the King gave it to us. Unfortunately, their stench still lingers," the dog explained. Then, he halted. "I'll go get Akida now." He ran off into a den, and when he emerged, another dog appeared. He seemed a bit older, with grey furs growing on his snout.

"Hello young Prince. For what do I owe the pleasure?" the older dog, Akida, asked. He then looked over at Nyimba and Kefentse. "I also see you brought companions. Are they your mate and cub?"

Nyimba's face got very hot. "No, this is the princess of another pride that is staying with us. I adopted this orphan cub," Asani explained. Nyimba was puzzled at the amused look in Asani's red eyes. "I came here to warn you of hyenas. They have pushed into our territory, and have been causing some trouble."

Akida dipped his head. "Thank you for warning me. I have suspected that the hyenas were returning for some time now, but this confirms my fears," he sighed.

"If you need any help, feel free to send a messenger to us," Asani offered. "We'll be going now, but first, your dog Ndegwa needs an attitude adjustment. He nearly attacked Nyimba here just because she accidently strayed into your territory. If it weren't for your daughter, there would have been a pointless fight," Asani growled, and walked off. Nyimba and Kefentse followed silently. She had never seen the aggressive side of Asani, and she didn't really want to see it again.

As they walked back, they heard an awful laughing noise. "Hyenas," Asani whispered, "Take Kefentse back, and tell my father to send back-up."

"Please don't go alone," Nyimba pleaded. She didn't want Asani to go out and kill himself. After seeing exactly what hyenas were capable of, she knew he didn't stand a chance alone. "I can help…"

Asani cut her off. "You can help by taking Kefentse back and getting the other lions. Please just go and get somewhere safe," he said urgently and ran off. Nyimba thought of following after him, but she decided against it for the sake of Kefentse. She put the cub on her back and sprinted back to the Southland territory.

Luckily, King Shani, Kondo, and Kiume were patrolling the boundary. She ran up to them and said, "Asani is attacking some hyenas in the wild dog territory. He told me to get back-up." King Shani simply nodded and the trio ran off into the direction where her scent trail came from.

"Nyimba," Kefentse mewed, "Is Asani gunna be okay?"

Nyimba didn't want to worry the cub, but she also didn't want to lie. "I'm sure four grown lions can take down some hyenas, but he may get hurt." She almost wailed at the thought of Asani getting hurt. She didn't want someone so close to her getting injured, or worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh suspense may be killing my few readers :D Anyways, reviewwwwwwww<strong>

**~Skyy**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Nyimba returned to the main rock, her Southlander friends swarmed her.

"Is it true," Zahur asked, "That the lions went out to fight hyenas?"

"Did you see the hyenas?" Almasi questioned. "The King outlawed them when I was a cub, so I've never seen them."

"I smelled them and heard them, and that's about all," Nyimba explained. Her stomach began hurting whenever she thought of the hyenas. Just imagining the beasts ripping Asani apart made her shiver.

"They are ugly animals," Alile said, "Tan with black spots, and demonic eyes. Their teeth are sharp like ours, but very dirty. Also, their jaws are strong enough to break an elephant's bone."

Kefentse, who was sitting next to Nyimba, kept silent. He truly knew the horrors of the hyenas. He knew first-hand how powerful their jaws felt, and how much they thirsted for blood.

Asumini, Hasina, Sauda, and Almasi and Zahur's mother, Nuru, approached the young lionesses. "What is all this talk about hyenas?" Zahur asked.

"The King and young lions went off to attack some hyenas," Almasi explained. Nyimba held back a flinch.

The older lionesses kept silent, until Nuru spoke, "Our King is strong, and we have raised strong young lions. They can handle some hyenas."

"Is there any way we can help?" Zahur asked.

"Perhaps we can send out a hunting party to get some food for when they return," Asumini suggested.

Sauda nodded. "I'll send out Zahur, Almasi, and Nuru as the leader of a hunting party," she ordered. "I wish to stay to see my husband return in one piece, also Nyimba to watch over the cub. Alile will stay too so she can wait for her brother."

"What can Hasina and I do?" Asumini asked,

"Go get Alba and Amani, just in case," the black queen said.

Asumini nodded and walked off with Hasina. The hunting group left after them, and Nyimba took Kefentse higher up to stare at the horizon. Sauda followed them, and sat down next to Nyimba.

"My King and Prince are strong, but I have a sense that something is wrong," she sighed. "I worry that these hyena attacks are not coincidental. I believe the hyenas are meaning to wage war against us."

Nyimba looked at the sun, which was beginning to set. Kefentse was curled up at her paws, dead asleep after his long day. "I don't know what I'll do if Asani gets injured," she admitted. "He's been my best friend since we came here."

"He really cares for you," Sauda purred. "I'm getting older, and I want to see my son take a queen before I die. I want to see them grow strong together, and rule like our ancestors. Unfortunately, it seems that he has fallen for you, and only the Great Kings know when your pride will leave. Personally, I'd choose you for him, if you were a Southlander."

Nyimba realized at that moment that she was not a Southlander. They had lived with the pride so long that everybody blended in. Her pride members were allowed in the hunting parties, patrolled the borders, and even the cranky elders sunbathed together. She even had a home with Asani and Kefentse. In fact, Asani was almost like her mate and Kefentse her cub.

_He is not just my friend, he is much more than that_, she realized. Her stomach felt butterflies at the thought of him, but also the nagging fear that he wouldn't return.

"I don't want to leave," Nyimba claimed. "This is my home now, and I will join in on protecting it if the time comes necessary."

Sauda nodded, and then rose to her paws. "I see them returning," she whispered and ran down the rock. Nyimba left Kefentse where he was sleeping and ran down to join the Queen. She didn't want the cub to see if his brother was hurt, or worse.

She looked out at the distance where the lions were returning. Shani and Kondo were in the front, and Kiume was close behind. Sauda snarled loudly, and Nyimba squinted her eyes to see that the black lion was carrying Asani on his back. She gasped when she saw he was covered in blood.

_No, no, no, NO! This isn't happening_, she cried out silently. The lions walked up the main rock and brought Asani to the injury den. Nyimba followed them anxiously.

Alba and Amani examined the red prince. His already red fur was darker with blood, and a chunk of his ear was missing. Nyimba sighed with relief when she saw him breathing.

Sauda ran over to him and covered his face with furious licks. "Oh my son, my foolish son, why would you go out alone? So foolish...," she cried.

Asani groaned and coughed up some blood. "They…swarm," he choked and coughed again before passing out.

Nyimba stood at the entrance to the den, and felt tears running down her cheek at this sight. The lion she loved could be dying, and she never told him how she felt. She loved Asani with all her heart; her love for Badrani had finally been replaced, and she was ready to move on. If Asani died, she knew it would be the end of her sanity. She didn't care if he was brutally scarred, or paralyzed, or anything of the sort. As long as he stayed alive, her mind could finally find peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooooooow long wait much? I've had this typed for awhile, but school and Skyrim control my life xD<strong>

**~Skyy**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Asani followed the scent trail of the hyenas, he didn't realize it was a trap until it was too late. The nasty beasts ripped him apart before he could lay a paw on them. His fellow lions came just in time to kill the hyenas, and bring Asani back home.

Now, he laid in the den, completely paralyzed by pain. Every bone, muscle, and organ felt like it was on fire. His vision was blurred by trickling, hot blood, and his head was very light. Breathing was getting harder and harder, and at one point, he wondered if he should just give up. The only thing he had to live for was his new family, Nyimba and Kefentse.

_Nyimba…I wonder if she's even here right now_, he wondered. He couldn't see much, but he thought he smelled her lovely scent. He knew she wouldn't care, so he wondered why he even kept living. She never wanted him as anything more than a friend, yet he was madly in love with her.

The painful thoughts hurt Asani even more, and then he passed out.

* * *

><p>He woke up the next morning and was caught by surprise. He was no longer in fiery pain, but instead was very sore. He could see again, and saw Nyimba lying very close to him, fast asleep. Her beautiful body rose and fell softly while she peacefully slept. He painfully lifted his head from the ground, and rested it on her back. He closed his eyes and was so thankful that she cared about him enough to spend the night next to him.<p>

When he was fully relaxed, however, she jumped up with a startled look. Asani's head hit the ground with a hard thud, making him let out a pitiful cry.

"Sorry!" Nyimba exclaimed. She got down on the ground next to him again, and put his head on her paws. She then licked his ear, which for some odd reason, felt lighter to Asani.

"What was that all about?" Asani grumbled. His head was stinging, even though Nyimba was licking it.

"Just a bad dream," she said. "More importantly, how are you feeling?"

Asani looked up into her green eyes and sighed. Her expression was completely a mask – she tried to seem like she was okay, but he could tell that she was grieving. "I'm sore, but alive," he replied.

The next thing he was took him by surprise. Her beautiful emerald orbs filled with tears and she cried, "Why did you have to go alone? You could have died out there! How could you risk your life so stupidly? Were you so eager to leave your family? To leave Kefentse behind? To leave…me?" She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I couldn't go on without you, Asani, because I love you."

Asani stayed silent. His heart beat irregularly and almost stopped for a second. _Did she really say that, or am I dreaming? Did she _really_ just say that?_

"And not only just like a friend," Nyimba added. "I love you, and I want to be your mate."

That was all Asani needed to hear, but it was as if his tongue froze. He didn't know what to say, or even think about everything. He had wanted to hear those words for so long, but didn't know what to do now that his dreams had come true.

"I love you too," he finally blurted out.

Nyimba purred, "I'm glad." Then, she licked his shoulder softly until he fell back asleep shortly after.

* * *

><p>"You idiots!" Chiku screeched. "You good-for-nothing, mangy fleabags! All I asked was to take care of a lion <em>cub<em>, but you all failed. I asked for the assassination of the Prince, but that couldn't be done either!"

"Well the Prince's friend and daddy showed up before we could finish him," Abasi growled. "I'm lucky I even escaped that mess!"

"Excuses!" Chiku snarled. "Now I have to come up with a brand new plan, when I've been working on the failed one for a year."

"Well, we could always get rid of the Princess. You know, that white lioness that is always with the Prince," Adimu suggested.

Chiku rolled her eyes. "We do not know who she is, though. She could just be one of the Prince's or King's little whores. We want to strike at the heart of the Southlander's so they will seem weak to the other lion pride," she growled.

"I know who she is," Abasi muttered.

"Do tell then," Chiku laughed sarcastically. She was the only smart hyena in the Clan, and she knew _everything_. Her stupid companions were just there to do her dirty work while she plotted. "Go ahead and amuse me with your knowledge, please."

"She's the Princess of the other pride," he said. Chiku burst out with uncontrollable laughter, and Abasi growled loudly. "Will ya quit actin' like you're the only one here with eyes and ears? I heard the stupid lions talkin' about it. That's my job, ain't it, to spy on the lions?"

Chiku stopped laughing and her expression hardened. "You're sure of this?" she asked. Abasi nodded. "Well then Adimu, my dear, it seems that your idea may actually be of use for us. We need to wipe out the little bitty Princess in order to start this bloody rebellion," Chiku giggled.

"Well if it's war we want, why not kill a few lions in the meantime? Ya know, reduce the numbers," Abasi asked.

"And maybe get some friends who are sick of the King," Adimu added.

Chiku smiled, showing her large canine teeth. Her eyes narrowed into little golden slits. "You are both dead on. These lions will _pay_ for everything they have done to us. We will kill or drive out every last lion, even if we lose some hyenas in the process. There will be _no_ peace until this land is free of lions!"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFFHANGERRR! :D This is the end of Book II. Now I shall take a break from this story and work on my Warriors story (which needs some reviews, guys). <strong>

**~Skyy**


End file.
